A Cry In The Dark
by LightningRapunzel
Summary: Sequel to Two Hearts, Two Renegades. Something is coming. It knows about the Doctor, and it knows about Ondine. What they fought. What she carries. And it wants to play. [Currently discontinued.]
1. Chapter 1

"An empty house is not a home."

He smiled wryly. "Empty?"

"Yes," she said simply. "Empty."

He took a step towards her, head tilted, ignoring the crunch of broken glass underfoot.

"What do you mean, empty?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, old man, do you really expect me to tell you?"

Amusement lingered at the edges of his bloodied mouth, though it did not reach his eyes.

"No," he admitted. "But nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"That is a human saying." Her eyes narrowed. "Yet you are no human."

One side of his mouth pulled up, and he clicked his tongue.

"You are quite right," he conceded quietly. "I have not been human in a very long time."

She studied him, and her lip curled.

"Coward."

"Oh, no. No, that is where you mistake me, madam. I ran for the safety of another. I cared naught for myself." His guise turned cold. "I have died several times to protect those I hold dear."

She suddenly rose from her chair, and moved close to him, assessing him with her searching stare.

"I know who you are. You do not protect; you kill. You destroyed countless civilisations, you slaughtered innocents."

"Then know this."

His eyes burned with fire as he locked gazes with her.

Yet the words that fell from his mouth were cold as ice.

"If you continue to interfere… I will not hesitate to end your life. I will not even feel remorse. I will see it as an eye for an eye."

"Another human expression."

He smiled darkly, and in the dim light with the blood dry upon his face, he would have scared the bravest of men.

"Habit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! With a sequel! So excited for this! Oh, I hope you like it, I really do! :D  
><strong>

**Lightning xoxo  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm for this sequel, it really makes my day! It's lovely to see you all again too :D**

**kie1993 - cheers :)**

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - *blushes* thank you, my dear, I'm flattered.**

**BeatnikFreak - *holds you* better? :P You better unblock your writer's block, by the way *rattles pitchfork***

**Simpa007 - thankies!**

**Jo Brookes - I give you more!**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - heh heh... :P**

**Snowy702 - glad you're intrigued :D**

**blackcat711 - aw, you're a sweetie! :)**

**padmay97 - hehe bravo :P**

**MandaPanda89 - and here it is :)**

**californiablonde - tee hee. That's quite all right, enjoy!**

**MissCaityGrace - WOO!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - I speak little Spanish, as it is... though I understood you perfectly :D**

**Tsukiko13 - hurray!**

**And here we go...**

* * *

><p>"Look, just because you can't find your jacket, it does <em>not<em> mean you have to throw the wardrobe into _chaos_!"

He ignored that outburst from his wife, proceeding to cry out in frustration, more to himself than anyone near.

"She's hidden it, I _know_ she has!"

They'd rolled out of bed an hour ago, and the Doctor was hurling clothes everywhere in his frantic search for his favourite tweed jacket.

Ondine rolled her eyes, and her hands went to her hips in her annoyance.

"Theta. Theta. _Theta_!"

"What?" He finally halted in his frenzy to glance at his exasperated wife.

"Would you look at the mess you've made?" she cried, flinging her arms out wide. "Good _grief_, Theta! It's like a bomb went off!"

He had the grace to appear ashamed, and he silently shut the door of the cupboard he stood in front of.

"I'll… I'll just tidy it up…" he mumbled.

Ondine watched him, amused, as he began to scramble for the discarded clothing.

"You know," she said five minutes later, in a casual tone, "I almost feel bad for hiding it."

He froze, and spun round.

"You _what_?"

She burst out laughing.

"Oh gods, your _face_!" she choked through her mirth. "Oh, you're adorable, Theta, you really, really are."

"Ondine, that's my favourite jacket," he said, not remotely entertained. "Where have you put it?"

Grinning, she held a finger to her lips.

"I'll tell you… sometime. For now… I suppose a new one is needed. Or you could, you know, go without. I know I wouldn't mind that in the least." She winked, and walked up to him. She tweaked his shirt collar, and ran her fingers along the edges of his bowtie.

"Very handsome," she declared, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. "Just the way I like you."

She walked away, making sure to accidentally-on-purpose sway her hips as she did so.

She could feel his eyes watching her every step, mesmerised, and she smiled to herself.

_Gotcha. _

"Mmm, yes, yes, indeed you have." His hands held her hips, pulling her back to him. She laughed, sensing his arousal.

"We just got out of bed, Theta, I'm _not_ getting back in it."

He spun her and pushed her up against the wall, a dark smirk teasing his mouth.

"Who said anything about a bed?"

"Wicked man."

His eyes gleamed.

"Every time."

He silenced her protests with a searing kiss, and she sighed into him.

_All right… five minutes…_

He pulled back, and ran a hand through his hair, looking every inch the tease.

_Make that ten,_ she said quickly. He chuckled.

_Excellent._

* * *

><p>They emerged considerably later than agreed, and Amy raised her eyebrows at the flamboyant sight before her.<p>

"A blue coat."

He spun around, the heavy, dark material lifting as he whirled.

"Yes, well, Ondine hid my usual jacket, so I had to make do."

"You're all welcome," Ondine said lazily, high-fiving Amy as she strolled past.

"Were you ever this blithe not-pregnant?" the Doctor asked sceptically. Ondine winked.

"I've been pregnant for nearly two months, and let's face it, you love it."

He blushed, and distracted himself by choosing a destination.

"Galatia, my dear?"

"Oh, my favourite wine!" Ondine grinned. "You charmer."

"Er, hang on," Rory cut in. "You're pregnant, but you drink wine?"

"Time Lord biology," the Doctor explained. "Alcohol doesn't have the same effects as it does on your fragile human bodies. Our metabolism is much faster."

"Meaning it would take at least three bottles of Earth's strongest to even get us giggly. Each," Ondine added with a smirk. "And Theta, don't insult their race. It's not polite."

"Yes dear." He rolled his eyes. "But Ondine's correct."

Amy and Rory blinked.

"Blimey. That… that's a lot."

"How right you are," the Doctor said nonchalantly. With a flourish, he gestured to the doors. "Voila! And here we – Ondine?"

Terror spiked through their bond.

She was on her knees, gasping. Tears filled her eyes, and horror grasped him as he saw her clutching her stomach.

"Oh gods, no, please no," he whispered, dread swimming through him. He dropped before her, and felt her stomach.

"I can't," she sobbed. "Not now. Not after everything. I _can't_!"

The Doctor kissed her forehead, trying to stem his panic and absorb hers.

"I know, love, I know."

Rory was beside her, and he glanced at the Doctor, keeping a calm front.

"We have to move her. Now."

In a second she was held tight to her husband's chest as he sprinted to the medical bay.

He laid her on the bed and the others caught up. Amy's face was white, but she went to Ondine, and gripped the Time Lord's hand in her own.

It was then the Doctor halted.

Rory looked at him questioningly.

"Doctor?"

"Strange…" he whispered. "Why is that?"

"Theta? What is it?" Ondine rasped, wincing as pain ripped through her.

The Doctor stared, astonished.

"I can't… but that doesn't make _sense_!"

"What?" Amy pressed. "_What_?"

He swallowed.

"I can't smell any blood."

Both he and Rory glanced at the place where there should have been scarlet.

There was nothing.

"But that's _madness_. I… I don't understand. She was showing all the signs of miscarriage," the Doctor murmured, his brow creased. "I could feel it inside her!"

Ondine suddenly went limp, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

All emotion tied to her instantly died.

Their link was silent.

He swore, and his hand touched her cheek.

She was icy cold, and he recoiled, inhaling sharply.

"My gods."

Rory felt for a pulse, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"She's steady, Doctor. In fact… she's fine."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. She's not."

"But she's breathing normally, look!" Amy pointed out. "She's just fainted!"

He laughed grimly. "If only."

"Then _what_?"

He rubbed his jaw.

"She's gone into a Gallifreyan coma."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahaha... I'm evil *grins* What did you think, lovelies?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola gente! How goes it? You're all worried for Ondine... and so you should be. Mwahaha... ;)**

**padmay97 - An excellent decision :P**

**MandaPanda89 - cheers m'dear!**

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - awww *hugs* :)**

**MissCaityGrace - here we go! **

**BeatnikFreak - ow! Why would you do _that_? Meanie. :P**

**Snowy702 - heheheheheheheh...**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - coma not comma. But otherwise you're good :D**

**Jo Brookes - Rage averted! For now... or am I lying? *evil grin***

**Tsukiko13 - I love the love birds too! xD**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - yay! Me gusta su review! :)**

**kie1993 - you'll see... ;)**

**californiablonde - heh heh no, not really :P Hope you liked THTR! :)**

**On with the drama... *grins*...**

* * *

><p>"Her body's struggling. Something's… <em>infected<em> it."

He was utterly bemused. Time Lords rarely fell ill, and when he scanned her body, he could find nothing.

"The baby is fine. A little stressed, but otherwise perfectly healthy."

Gently, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong, little one?" he murmured. "What is it, hmm? Why isn't your mother waking up?"

Frowning, he moved his hand to cup Ondine's cheek. Her skin was still icy, and he bit his lip.

_If you can hear me love… please. Please wake up. I don't even know why you're comatose. And it's scaring me. Just please. Wake up. _

Nothing. Nothing except the steady rise and fall of her chest.

He pulled up a chair and sat upon it, his eyes focusing on her ashen face.

"Doctor," Amy spoke up, her voice unusually hesitant, "what do we do?"

"We wait," he said softly. "We can do nothing else."

Perceiving that the Doctor was perilously close to losing it, Rory took Amy's hand, and silently nodded to the door. Together they left, and it was then the Doctor closed his eyes.

He did not move for several minutes, wordlessly contemplating possibilities.

It had been an age, and yet he had come up with nothing.

"For all I've lived, and I have no idea," he muttered angrily.

A hideous echo of a memory tore through him then.

_"Then what is the point of you?"_

He inhaled, burying the pain.

His fingers caressed the back of Ondine's hand.

He glanced up at the ceiling.

_Tell me if her condition changes. _

The TARDIS murmured assent, and he rose, pausing to kiss his beloved's forehead.

"I will fix this," he whispered. "I promise you."

He walked away, and headed for the library.

A minute later, he was flicking through books, and the frenzy which gripped him increased as the chances of a solution grew slimmer with each discarded volume.

"There has to be something," he cried. "Something, anything!"

Three hours later, and he was growing desperate. His hair was wild from the fingers that had run through it, and his blue jacket was slung carelessly over the back of a chair.

"Doctor?"

"I'm a little busy, Amy," he said impatiently. "Can't talk right now."

"There's someone for you."

"Well, tell them I'll get back to them!"

"Doctor, I really don't think –"

"Not now!"

"Sit down, stop shrieking and tell me what happened," came a soft, resonant voice.

The Doctor froze, and slowly he turned around, his green eyes accusatory.

"How did you get in?" he asked quietly.

Deorsa smiled.

"I knocked, of course. Your TARDIS was generous enough to give me entry, and here I am."

"It's not even been two weeks and you're back. You're supposed to go away for at least half a year before making a reappearance! That's always the way!" the Doctor cried in annoyance, throwing up his hands. "Why aren't you off doing mysterious, unspeakable things?"

Deorsa watched this with amusement plain on his face.

"Can I help it if my former Mate is in distress?" he reasoned calmly. "I may no longer be married to her, but I can still sense if she's hurt."

Amy spoke then, her thoughts whirling as she drank the tall, dark stranger in.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

With a rueful smile, Deorsa bowed to her.

"I am known as Deorsa. My apologies, I did not think to introduce myself. Forgive me."

"You're not human," Rory mused, his gaze assessing. Deorsa laughed softly, his amber eyes sparkling.

"No, I am not. I am of the same species as your dear Doctor – a Time Lord."

"So there are three of you now?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Two weeks ago there was only one."

"I hid for a while. I am much older and much more powerful than he is; I did not wish to draw attention to myself. However, the universe is fully aware of my existence now, owing to the events that the Doctor, Ondine and I became tangled within."

The Doctor, and indeed Ondine, had never truly elaborated upon the happenings, desiring to put them to rest. Amy and Rory, noting the Time Lords' wariness, had accepted the facts, but had continued to feel curious.

Noticing their inquisitive expressions, Deorsa glanced at the Doctor.

"You did not tell them?"

"Ondine and I… we did not feel ready to," the Doctor confessed, looking ashamed. Deorsa's mouth curved.

"Understandable. Perhaps, in time… But no matter. Tell me: how is Ondine?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, worry shaping his features.

"You had better come with me."

Together they made their way to the medical bay, where Ondine lay, pale, as if frozen in time itself.

"Oh, a ghrá," Deorsa murmured as he saw her, "what happened to you?"

The Doctor did not miss the gentle warmth that lit Deorsa's eyes, nor the tenderness with which he felt Ondine's skin.

"Coma," Deorsa mused. "The strongest I've seen for a while."

"Have you seen anything similar?" The Doctor knew that Deorsa was more medically inclined than he, and given the elder Time Lord's age, he had far more experience.

"It's a Gallifreyan coma, of course I have. As to what caused it…"

He frowned. "Tell me exactly what happened."

The Doctor, sensing his comrade's unease, hastened to explain.

When he had finished, Deorsa rubbed his jaw, tense.

"I don't like this," he admitted. "Something is wrong. Not because she is in a coma. No. It's what caused it that worries me."

"But you don't know."

Deorsa sighed. "No. I have absolutely no idea. There are no signs of poison, infection… no outward signs of injury. Nothing to suggest sickness – except for the coma."

The Doctor made a noise of frustration and passed his hand over his eyes.

"It just happened. I thought she was losing the baby. Turns out she wasn't. I just… I need to save her. I did it before. I can do it again."

Deorsa pulled up a chair, and physically forced the younger man to sit.

"Calm. You'll do nothing by panicking. And you know the only thing we can do is wait. It's too dangerous to try and bring her out of it."

The Doctor gave a wry twitch of his lips.

"Easily stressed, me."

"So I've noticed." Deorsa continued to examine his former love, his scrutiny thorough, methodical. He pulled back, and looked at the Doctor.

"If you wouldn't mind removing her clothes… I need to completely inspect her body."

A small flutter of protest arose within the Doctor, but he quelled it as soon as he saw Deorsa's expression.

No lust, no intent. A purely clinical approach, albeit one mingled with honest concern for the woman lying insentient.

Slowly he stood, and he gently lifted Ondine in his arms, deftly relinquishing her of her apparel, all except her undergarments.

He set her gently back upon the bed, and Deorsa leaned close to her, his eyes searching for something, any clue that would aid his analysis. His fingers probed the skin of her stomach, and he smiled as he sensed the child within.

_It's all right, little one. I will not hurt you. I'm just ensuring your mother's safety. _

Minutes later, and he withdrew, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I still cannot tell. If there is something – and which there must be – I have yet to locate it."

The Doctor wrung his hands, his eyes frantic.

"You have to stay. Please." He suddenly laughed hollowly, and ran a finger along his cheek. "Never thought I'd say that. But there you go."

Deorsa's eyes twinkled with a little amusement. "No? I see. However, I must inform you – I have no intention of leaving. Not until I determine what is it that made her lose consciousness."

"Good." The Doctor suddenly realised he was trembling, and inwardly he cursed. He despised outward appearances of weakness, especially in front of _him_.

"Come." Deorsa gestured, noting the Doctor's embarrassment, and wisely choosing to not openly acknowledge it. "Tea?"

The Doctor nodded, and he left the room. Deorsa followed – only pausing to glance back at Ondine. His lips thinned.

_Come out, come out, whatever you are. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so our beloved Deorsa is back! I just can't keep him away, can I? ;) Hope you like!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! It's been a week! I'm terrible, I know. Again, blame school. Sixth form is tough...**

**Tsukiko13 - heh heh heh :P**

**MandaPanda89 - et voila! :)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - awwww :P**

**Jo Brookes - hahaha I knew you'd be happy ;) **

**Mrs 11th - A COMA? YES! :P and oh, believe me, I know ;)**

**MissCaityGrace - you can breathe, my dear, I've no desire to not have people read this... though that is no guarantee to your plea xD**

**Snowy702 - me love happy campers! :D**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Devious? Me? NEVER. :P**

**kie1993 - yay!**

**californiablonde - me too :D I'm so happy you decided to read the sequel! *hugs***

**Scars101 - YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

**Ahem. Please take your seats, ladies and gentlemen...**

* * *

><p>Deorsa ran his fingers along the rim of the glass, sighing.<p>

"What is it?" the Doctor asked softly.

It had been a month, and still Ondine had not awoken.

"You know what. What else do I think of, save how to revive her?" Deorsa said, an edge of resentment in his tone. "What else do we both think of?"

"Easy." The Doctor's eyes softened. "We'll find a way."

Deorsa laughed, and he gestured, still somewhat bitter.

"Look at us. Weeks ago, our roles would have been reversed. Now you comfort me. It's unsettling."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You don't let anyone in."

"Neither do you," Deorsa reminded him gently. "We've both loved and lost. It's taught us to be careful in whom we place our trust. And right now, all we care about is that woman lying unconscious in the next room. You and I would die to keep her safe. To keep the child safe."

"But it's not even yours," the Doctor murmured. "And I know you love her… but why?"

"Why?" Deorsa's eyes saddened. "Why? Can you not see? I once had what you do with Ondine. She was my Mate. She fell pregnant twice. And she lost both children. I have seen and felt the grief that shapes a broken bond. I know how it rests in a heart. So I will do whatever it takes to ensure that this little one makes it to its time."

Respect suddenly flooded through the younger Time Lord, and he looked at Deorsa, gratitude in his eyes.

"I will help you," Deorsa continued. "I owe the both of you that much."

"Thank you," the Doctor said softly. Deorsa smiled briefly, and steepled his fingers in thought.

"She's three months along; that gives us seven to find out what happened."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"You're certain she won't lose it."

"I'm a trained medic in most areas. The baby is healthy. As long as we keep Ondine hydrated and full of sustenance –"

The Doctor suddenly leaned forwards, his eyes piercing.

"Deorsa, you tell me. You tell me what it is you're hiding, and you tell me _now_."

Deorsa suddenly looked uneasy, and he stood, turning away.

"If I tell you my suspicions…"

"What? It'll endanger her?" The Doctor's tone was scathing, but he halted as Deorsa shot him a look full of sober warning.

"Yes," the elder Time Lord said softly. "It will."

He walked away from the table, and into the medical bay, where Ondine still rested.

"You think you can hide from me," he whispered. "You're wrong."

He pressed his fingertips to her temples, and her eyes flew open.

His hearts sank as his darkest fears were confirmed.

"Hello again," he murmured.

Her eyes were black, and a sly smile curved her lips.

"Hello, Aidan. Well, you found me. Oh, I knew I couldn't hide forever. But you see… I never intended to."

Deorsa's eyes narrowed.

"Forgive me… but I do believe Ondine ended you."

The Nightmare Child laughed, twisting Ondine's voice for its own.

"She tried. Dear girl, she tried. It amused me intensely, I must say, to see her so hopeful, so full of determination. And I played the game. You will never lose me, Aidan. I am part of your world, and the people in it. I will never leave."

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll find a way," Deorsa assured it coldly.

"You didn't last time. What makes you so sure now?"

"Because you nearly cost my former Mate her child. She nearly miscarried. _For the fourth time_. Do you really think I'm just going to let you exist? After all that you've done? _Really_?"

The Child grinned. "My dear man, once again you prove yourself to be utterly wrong in all things."

Deorsa pulled back, and his eyes fell to slits.

"Explain."

It threw him a mocking smile.

"I don't think I will."

Deorsa nearly seized it by the throat.

Only the thought of the little one stayed his hand.

"Ah, now you understand. Any show of force or violence… and I will harm your beloved. You know I will."

Deorsa growled in fury. His eyes scorched, and his fingers itched to wrench the Child from Ondine.

"Ah, ah, ah. One bad move…"

Deorsa settled for clenching the side of the bed.

"Why are you inside her?" he whispered. "What could you probably gain from living within her? Why not I, or the Doctor? Why not either of the more powerful?"

It sighed melodramatically, then winked.

"Well, for a start, she's more fun to manipulate than either you or her precious Theta," it drawled. "She doesn't remember anything I do, which, quite frankly, is a godsend. Your remorse over my actions was too sickening for me to bear most of the time."

Deorsa rolled his eyes.

"Cut the wisecracks. Tell me. Right now. Why are you in her? You almost killed her, you almost killed her baby. So give me a reason. There is one, I know there is. You don't do things just because – _I _should know."

The Child giggled. "Oh, Deorsa. You're priceless, you really are. Still, after all you've pondered… and you really don't have a clue."

Forcing back a yell of frustration, Deorsa eyed the Child with an icy stare.

"Tell me why you chose her."

"It's not her I want. No." The Child looked almost pitying, and dread spiked Deorsa as it spoke.

"It's the baby. The little darling cherub. As to what purpose I need your dear _a storín_ for…"

A smile warped its features.

"Let's leave you guessing."

Ondine's eyes rolled back into her head, and Deorsa roared as her condition became all too apparent.

She had fallen back into the coma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh heh heh heh heh... I'm dreadful. :D **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know it's been a week again! I'm so so SO sorry!**

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - awwww thankies :)**

**MissCaityGrace - oh yup I am ;)**

**Snowy702 - hahahahahahahahaha xD**

**MandaPanda89 - tee hee :P**

**BeatnikFreak - this chapter will be a bit more :) than D:**

**kie1993 - haha well said!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - MWAHAHAHA...**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - *evil laugh***

**Jo Brookes - You'll have to wait and seeeeeee ;)**

**Mrs 11th - You know what to expect by now, my dear xD**

**Tsukiko13 - ehehehe :P**

**Shall we?**

* * *

><p>The knock on the door roused Deorsa from his anger.<p>

"Deorsa?"

The soft Scots accent made him instantly on his guard.

"Amy, do not come in here," he said, forcing calm. "I will be out in a second."

There was silence, but he knew she was still there, waiting.

Sighing, he stroked Ondine's cheek, and went to the door. He pulled it open, and sure enough, Amy was leaning by the wall, watching him, arms crossed.

"So, what's the deal?"

Deorsa inwardly groaned. "Not now, Amy. Please."

"It's been a month, Deorsa. I know you know."

"Have you considered the fact that perhaps I _cannot_ tell you?" he said curtly, passing by her. "That it may be dangerous?"

"Is it?" she pressed.

_Always bold, always defiant. And yet so human. _

"Yes," he replied simply.

"I don't care," she said, her eyes cold. "I travel with the Doctor. It's dangerous 24/7."

"Only outside of here. The TARDIS was always a safe place. But not now. This time, Amelia Pond, the danger is inside. It could erupt at any moment. And I can't promise your safety, or Rory's. So please: do not push for information. I have given you all I can."

He made to walk away, but Amy grasped his jacket.

"One more thing. Who are you?"

Faint amusement flickered across his tanned visage.

"You know who I am, Amy. I told you, the very first time I met you."

"No. You told me your name and your species. But nothing else. You're a mystery – can I even trust you?"

He eyed her curiously.

"You worry that I will harm Ondine."

"For all I know, you could be poisoning her in there. You could be infecting her with some weird Time Lord psychic stuff. You could be killing her!"

He sighed, and looked at her tiredly.

"Oh, Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy. He really hasn't told you anything, has he?"

Despite her fire, she flushed, instantly giving herself away.

His eyes softened. "Why don't we go and sit somewhere? I can explain it properly. That is, if you'd like."

Warily, she nodded.

She sat across from him in the kitchen minutes later, a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

"Right. Spill."

He smiled ruefully. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Do."

He inhaled, and began to speak.

"I met Ondine at a masquerade in Paris, 1881. Well, that's a half-truth. I first set eyes on her when we were both on Gallifrey, at a court trial." His eyes briefly flickered with pain, and Amy's curiosity flared.

Yet she dared not ask.

Instead, she twirled her wrist, gesturing to him to continue, taking a sip from her cup.

"I did not speak to her, but I was interested in her. It was about a year – in your terms – before I introduced myself at the masquerade. One thing led to another, and before we knew it, she had become a permanent resident in my TARDIS. I enjoyed having a companion; much like your Doctor, I had been alone too long."

"But you're… you know her."

Deorsa laughed softly. "Amy, she was my wife."

Her eyes widened.

"Do you not remember the first time we met? I remarked to the Doctor that I could still sense her emotions even if we were no longer married."

"Oh."

Her face showed no recognition, and internally he laughed.

_Human memory. Everything comes and goes, fades. _

"She was my Mate, for over a century. We were happy together. But times change… and she left me. Personal circumstances that I would rather not go into, nor would Ondine like it if I told you. There are some things, Ms Pond, that should stay private."

Amy nodded. _That_ she understood, and out of respect she did not press him for more on it.

"That's it?" she asked softly. "No more?"

"What would you like to know?" he enquired, noting her still-rampant inquisitiveness.

"Why does the Doctor rely on you so much?" She drank more of her tea and swallowed. "I've never seen him turn to someone for advice so often."

Deorsa's lips curved up, wry.

"Because of my history with Ondine, I know her better than he does, despite the fact he is bonded with her. He and I… we have an understanding. We trust each other, but you are much closer to him than I will ever be, or ever wish to be."

"He's suspicious of your motives for helping Ondine."

"He was. Not anymore. I made it quite clear to him that he was the one for Ondine. My time with her ended long ago."

"But you still love her."

"I will never stop. I am naturally protective of her, just as you are. If something threatens her, I will fight it. I don't hesitate to help her."

She let that sink in, before firing another question at the Time Lord.

"Are you older than him?"

Deorsa inclined his head.

"Oh, yes. Much. By several centuries."

"Careful with your regenerations, then."

He laughed, surprised by her knowledge.

"Actually, no. I'm on my thirteenth. I've been a little reckless over the years."

Amy's eyes twinkled then, and he recognised a fellow daredevil.

"You and I both," she said dryly. "How did you escape the end of Gallifrey?"

"I hid. Inside dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe – inside, the Time Lock could not detect me. I survived."

"You knew what he would do?"

"I did." His tone was sombre. "And before you ask: no, I did not try to stop it. I knew it had to be done."

"Your family… dead," she whispered, more to herself than him.

"Most."

She raised an eyebrow. "Most?"

"My daughter is alive. I believe she is currently on Earth. I also believe you know of her."

"Who is she?"

"River Song."

Amy's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"River is your daughter."

"Flesh and blood, yes." His eyes twinkled. "Though Ondine is not her mother, before you jump to conclusions. River's mother was human."

"You lost her."

"She died. Natural causes," he explained calmly, masking his sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"Quite."

In her embarrassment, Amy brought her cup to her lips and drank, purely to give her hands something to do.

"Is there anything else?" he asked gently, noting her awkwardness.

"It's just…"

He waited, patient, amiable.

"Ondine… she's like a sister to me. I don't want her hurt, I –"

His hand touched her cheek, and he smiled softly.

"Amelia Pond. I give you my word that I will not harm her. Not now, not ever. Can you believe that?"

Her eyes studied him, searching for any hint of deceit, but she found nothing.

She relaxed a little. "All right. I trust you."

"Thank you." He picked up the teapot. "Would you like more?"

She laughed. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, a filler. I'm sorry. But at least you get something!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bonjour my lovelies! I have a recommendation to make - if you do not currently read Deorsa's story, I'd start now, if I were you. Purely because it begins from the time where he met Ondine, and this chapter might make a little more sense (not to mention you'd know extra about Ondine's past) if you deigned to flick through it. Okies? :)**

**Simpa007 - excellent, I shall bear that in mind.**

**Snowy702 - thankies! *bows***

**Mrs 11th - I LOVE tea. I cannot function without a cup a day at least :D**

**kie1993 - yeah, I thought a chat between them was needed!**

**padmay97 - thanks muchos, my dear!**

**Jo Brookes - is it a sign that I read 'You beauty' in Ten's voice? xD**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - cheers lovely :)**

**BeatnikFreak - ooh, a smile, eh? Heh heh. Can I haz more Suspian yet?**

**Tsukiko13 - Very true :D**

**MissCaityGrace - More? You want MORE? :P**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - awww thank you!**

**MandaPanda89 - me too :D**

**And off we go!**

* * *

><p>She watched hopelessly as the judgement was passed.<p>

"You have been found guilty of fraternising with an alternate race. You did so knowingly, and with full intent. Therefore, we have decreed that you shall be exiled for all your days, and your lover be put to death."

"No!" she screamed, horror rising. "Emma! No!"

Emma began to tremble then, her face bloodless, eyes wide.

"Why kill her?" Ondine pleaded. "Kill me, and be done with it! Let her go! She has done nothing! She barely knew who I was!"

"Oh, but this isn't her punishment, girl," came a soft, terrifyingly familiar voice.

She looked at Rassilon, and he smiled.

"It's yours."

His dark midnight eyes gleamed, and Ondine felt physically sick.

"Please." Her voice was hoarse. "Please. Whatever you want from me, I will give it. Just release her. Please."

"Oh, no. I think not." Rassilon leaned back in his chair, clearly enjoying the predicament. "You knew what you did. Now you must live with the consequences."

Tears shimmered in Emma's eyes, and she attempted to smile.

_I love you_, she said softly. _I'm sorry._

Ondine stared as she felt her beloved's resignation, felt her acceptance.

"You can't. You _can't_!" she yelled. "Let her go! _Let her go_!"

Emma began to weep, yet still she tried to soothe Ondine.

"Hush, Dina," she whispered, her green eyes pleading. "Please."

_You can't_, Ondine said desperately. _You can't die! I love you!_

Emma smiled weakly.

_You're so human. How ironic. _

Ondine laughed despite her fears.

_Can't help it. Your fault. _

Emma grinned. _Too true._

Rassilon sighed, and rose.

"Lovely as this silent exchange is, my dears –"

His blade sliced through the air and Emma slumped to the floor instantly.

" – it's taking up my time."

Ondine stared, shocked, and she fell to her knees beside Emma's body.

"No," she whispered, her eyes following the pools of scarlet. "No."

Rassilon clicked his tongue dispassionately.

"Have you become so lost, girl? You reek of human. I wonder at your loyalty."

Ondine glared up at him as her hand cradled Emma's ashen cheek.

"I revoke my fealty to you," she hissed, her eyes glistening with grief. "I no longer recognise you as my lord. I await my exile with pleasure."

"Oh, I am quite sure you do. However you and I have some matters to discuss before you leave."

"There is nothing to discuss," she spat, shaking.

"Let me be the judge of that." His eyes glowed in triumph. "Take her to my chambers."

Strong arms hauled her away from her love, and she screamed, desperate to stay with Emma, her feet dragging against the cold floor, her hands reaching out for her lover –

* * *

><p>Ondine sat up, trembling. Tears streaked her face, and she screamed as she saw a man sitting in front of her, touching her arm. He retracted his hand instantly, a look of anxiety on his face.<p>

"Ondine?"

"Don't touch me," she cried, drawing back. "Don't!"

"Ondine, it's me. I won't hurt you. Look at me, love, just –"

"No!" she shouted, fear plain as she backed up against the headboard. "Stay away!"

The man, seemingly alarmed, rose from the bed and left the room.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hating the face that swam before her, laughing at her pain, revelling in her terror –

"Ondine."

Her eyes flew open, and her hearts constricted as she saw another man seated in front on her.

"It's alright," he soothed. "You're fine. No-one will hurt you."

Her stare suddenly locked on the figure behind the man, and she flinched.

"But he's here."

The man glanced back at the first, standing at the foot of the bed, and he bit his lip.

"No, Ondine. Darling, he would never harm you. He loves you, just as I do."

Confusion flitted across her face, and she drew her knees up to her chest.

"But he – he –"

The first man, the one she feared, moved away from the bed, a look of poorly concealed distress on his face.

"She thinks I violated her." His voice was grieved, hollow. "She thinks I'm him."

"Rassilon… he abused her?" The second man's tone was choked, his green eyes horrified. Ondine gave a cry of fear at that name, and he winced.

The first, the taller one, nodded, and the man with green eyes swallowed uneasily.

"Ondine… do you know where you are?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you know who I am?"

His voice had softened, and she trembled at the kindness in his gaze.

"You are a good man."

He smiled wryly. "My name, Ondine. Do you know my name?"

She studied his young yet ancient face, and without preamble, a single word came to her.

"Doctor."

His eyes lit up. "Yes."

Slow recognition came to her then, and she blinked.

"Theta?"

Relief washed over him, and he could barely contain his joy.

"Yes!" he said delightedly. "That's me."

A small smile. "My Mate."

He winked. "The one and only."

She laughed, and it thrummed through both the Doctor and Deorsa.

It thrilled one, hurt the other.

"Do you know me?" the first man spoke softly.

She looked at him, and fear still crackled in her eyes.

Yet as she examined him, she realised he was not the man of her nightmares.

No.

Nevertheless, no recollection came to her.

"I…"

Anguish crossed his features, and he stepped back.

"Deorsa, don't," the Doctor pleaded. "She doesn't remember yet."

"What? What don't I remember?" she cried.

"Me," the first man murmured, and with that he walked out.

Her mouth trembled, and the Doctor pulled her gently to his chest.

"Sshh. It will be fine."

"But who is he?"

"He's a friend, love. You and he are very close. He cares for you immensely." His lips brushed her forehead. "You'll remember soon enough."

Gently, he laid her back against the pillows, and he squeezed her hand.

"Sleep, darling."

Almost immediately, a wave of lethargy overrode her, and her eyes fluttered shut.

The Doctor watched her for moments, and then he stood.

He walked away, and closed the door behind him.

He let out a big sigh, and began to move for the console.

"Retrograde amnesia," he muttered. "So the infection spread to her brain."

"Post-traumatic also," came a soft tone. "Her memories have been played with."

The Doctor's head snapped up. "_Played_ with?"

Deorsa smiled grimly. "Yes."

"Then it's a psychic being."

"Correct."

The Doctor groaned aloud, rubbing his jaw. "Psychic pollen? No, can't be, there are no dream states."

"Think bigger."

The Doctor glared at him. "Can't you just tell me?"

"You're a clever man, Doctor. You'll find the answer." Deorsa watched him calmly, patiently waiting.

It was then the Doctor froze, and his eyes widened as the thought settled in his mind.

"No."

Deorsa's eyebrow rose. "No?"

The Doctor stared at his older counterpart in horror.

"It can't be. She _destroyed_ it!"

Deorsa shook his head, knowing the Doctor had hit upon the truth.

"She didn't."

The Doctor's face contorted in anguish, and he closed his eyes.

"That thing is supposed to be _dead_!" he hissed. "That blasted, _bloody_ thing is supposed to be flying through the vortex, _utterly lifeless_!"

"And yet it's not. The Nightmare Child lies within Ondine."

Fury enveloped the younger man, and he let out a roar of frustration.

"Damn it!" he bellowed. "Damn that thing to hell!"

Deorsa frowned. "Theta, be –"

"I will _not_ be calm!" he roared. "That monster is twisting _everything_ I hold dear, possibly _killing_ Ondine, and you ask me to be _calm_? Are you truly senseless?"

"What I am, Theta, is steady. Steadier than you are at present. We will not get a resolution if you merely stand there shrieking. Now collect your wits, and let's start thinking."

With that, Deorsa withdrew a silver case from his pocket, and withdrew a small sheet of white paper. He pinched a small wad of shredded tobacco from the case and deftly rolled the paper.

"Oh, do you have to?" the Doctor groaned, distracted from his rant by Deorsa's actions. "Despicable stuff."

"Helps me focus," Deorsa replied dryly, lighting the cigarette and bringing it to his lips. "We're not all clean and sober like you, you know."

"Of course." The Doctor failed to hide his revulsion, however, and Deorsa chuckled.

"Ah, lighten up, my friend, as the mortals say. One decadent thing does not a bad man make."

"So it seems," the Doctor muttered distastefully. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Together the men adjourned to the kitchen, and they began to scheme.

"You know if you tell me your plans the Child will know," the Doctor reasoned. Deorsa smiled a mirthless smile.

"Indeed. But it is possible to silence your bond. I did with Ondine, when we parted. So do it now. Cut her off."

The Doctor stared, pained by the idea.

"You ask me to do such a barbaric thing?"

"I do. I need your help, Theta, I cannot do this alone." Deorsa leaned forwards, his eyes intense. "So do it."

"And there is no other alternative."

"No. We cannot keep her sedated - you know how easily the Child uses her body."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright. So be it."

"It will only work for a while, seeing as we cannot keep her distanced," Deorsa warned.

"I am perfectly aware of that fact. Why didn't you suggest this last time?"

"Because I never had the chance." Deorsa inhaled from the cigarette. "This time, I do. And I told you. Do it."

The Doctor rose. "How?"

"Like this." Deorsa stubbed out his roll-up, stood and placed his hands either side of the Doctor's head. He murmured several words of Gallifreyan origin. and the Doctor yelled.

"I forgot to mention it might hurt," Deorsa admitted.

"Forget? How could you _forget_?" the Doctor roared, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"I'm several centuries old, Theta, I forget a lot of things!"

The Doctor suddenly realised what Deorsa meant, and his eyes flew open.

"You can't do this!" he screamed. "Stop! _Stop_!"

"Too late," Deorsa panted. "Almost - there -"

They both tumbled to the ground, and they lay there, their breathing heavy and fast.

_Well, that was successful_, Deorsa murmured. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

_Depends what you mean by successful -_

The Doctor sat up in shock, and he stared down at Deorsa.

"You - I - we -"

"I transferred the link. Ondine can no longer feel nor hear you," Deorsa explained. "I, however..."

Amusement glittered in his eyes.

"I can hear you quite clearly. I never knew you had a penchant for handcuffs -"

"Oh gods, no!" the Doctor yelled, cutting him off, his cheeks crimson. "No, no, _no_! Get out of my head!"

Deorsa grinned. "Nope. Sorry. No can do."

The Doctor groaned, and slumped to the floor, leaving Deorsa laughing beside him.

"I'm never trusting you again," he mumbled.

Deorsa smirked.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist this :P And yes, Deorsa does have his vices ;) Apologies for the wait that seems to be the norm, my life is so busy these days :/ **

**Lightning xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! I know it's been ages! Don't shoot me!**

**Instead, shoot David Yates who is going to make a Doctor Who movie. Completely from scratch with a brand new timeline. GAH. **

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - *blushes* thank you!**

**Jo Brookes - aww honey *huggles***

**MandaPanda89 - you're welcome :)**

**padmay97 - thankies!**

**Tsukiko13 - hehe :D**

**MissCaityGrace - I know, I'm evil...**

**Simpa007 - cheers! **

**kie1993 - uh huh :(**

**Ahsilaa - thank you my dear!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 -oh really? ;)**

**Scars101 -yup! :P**

**BeatnikFreak -Yay thank you! :D**

**Snowy702 -heheheh ;)**

**roesinthetardis - maaaaybe :P**

**Off we go!**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory stumbled into the room, looking panicked.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Rory cried. "One minute you're screaming like banshees, the next Deorsa's laughing his head off!"

"Yeah, care to explain?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Deorsa couldn't hide the grin.

"Your dear Doctor is throwing a fit because I transferred his bond with Ondine to me. We can feel each other's emotions… and, well, he's struggling."

Rory blinked. "Wait. You can both sense the other?"

"Yes," the Doctor grumbled. "Exactly."

He looked so much like a bad-tempered little boy that Amy couldn't stifle her giggles.

"Amelia, not helping."

She put her hand over her mouth, though her eyes twinkled.

"Oh, lighten up, Theta," Deorsa said casually. "I'm not the worst you've met." He got to his feet, and winked at Amy. "Besides, I've a feeling this bond of ours will be _quite something_."

Amy burst out laughing then as the Doctor's face reddened.

"He's so precious," Deorsa grinned. "Can't take him anywhere, can we?"

The Doctor got to his feet, his expression dark.

"If you try anything, Deorsa –"

"Oh relax, Theta. I'm not going to kiss you. Even if you are quite delicious." Deorsa smiled wickedly, and sauntered past Amy and Rory, who watched with open mouths. "And if I was… I'd definitely find those handcuffs you love so much."

Grinning, he twirled round and strolled happily along the corridor, leaving three speechless in his wake.

"Later, darlings!" he called, relishing the embarrassment and confusion rolling through the bond.

He turned a corner – and froze.

"You broke the bond, my love," the Child purred, leaning provocatively against the wall. "Now tell me: why would you do that?"

"Because you are a liability," Deorsa answered calmly. "I can't have him tied to her while you're still here."

"But it's so much _fun_."

Deorsa? The Doctor's voice echoed in his head. What is it? What's wrong?

Don't come near me, Deorsa replied. It's too dangerous. Keep Amy and Rory away. Unless you want two dead mortals on your hands.

He looked at the Child. It smiled.

"I'm not going to harm your humans, Aidan. As exciting as that would be… I have other plans."

"Involving what?" he asked softly, his eyes lingering on Ondine's stomach.

"Well, you already know I need the baby," the Child said casually. "I wonder if you can realise for what purpose before time runs out."

Deorsa's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward.

"Stop playing games with me. Why is the little one so important to you? What could it possibly be to you? Hmm?"

It smirked, and moved closer, touching the collar of his shirt. Its fingers brushed his collarbone, and he grabbed its wrist, pushing it away.

"No. Not that. Don't even try it."

It pouted. "You'd deny me my rights?"

"Rights!" Deorsa scorned, turning away in disgust. "What rights!"

"I embody sin, temptation, evil. I could commit something seen as sinful… right here. Right… _now_."

He whirled round and slammed the Child up against the wall, his eyes scorching. It smiled.

"A wall, eh? Well, I had a bed in mind. But I'll take what I can get."

"You will get nothing," Deorsa hissed. "You are quite mistaken if you think I will bed you. I do not sleep with monsters."

Repulsed, he let go of the Child, and moved away, his hearts pulsing.

It giggled. "Ah, you will change your mind soon enough."

"I doubt it." Deorsa's voice was cool. "Much as I doubt you will freely tell me your purpose."

"Touché." It inspected its nails lazily. "Shall I? Tell you, I mean. It would make for interesting consequences, I don't question that."

"Deorsa?"

_Damn it. _

"Amy, _stay back_," he shouted. "Don't come any closer!"

Too late.

Amy turned a corner to see the two Time Lords standing at the far end of the passageway.

Her brow furrowed. "Ondine?"

"Amy, get back," Deorsa said harshly. "It's not Ondine."

The Child's eyebrows shot up, and a devious curve of the lips emerged.

"_Oh_. You haven't told them, have you?"

Deorsa remained silent.

It chuckled, a cruel façade of Ondine's own laugh.

"My, my. So many secrets! It's a wonder you don't buckle under the weight of them all."

"Deorsa, what's going on?" Amy said quietly. Frustration flickered across the Time Lord's face, and he grimaced.

"Amy, I need you to run. Take Rory and hide yourselves. Do you understand me?"

Confusion painted itself on her features. "Hide ourselves? Deorsa, what are you –"

"_Just do it_!" he roared, making her jump. "Take Rory, and go seek sanctuary in the TARDIS. If you get lost along the way, even better. Just run. _Now_!"

Startled, Amy backed away, and the Child's eyes glittered as the sound of Amy's footsteps echoed along the hallway.

"Forceful, aren't you? Ugh, and ridiculously skilled in bed. _I_ would know. Mmm, you were quite the dominant one…"

"Enough." His voice could have frozen the sun. "If you are quite finished…"

"Oh, no." The Child's laugh slicked over him like oil. "I will never be finished."

* * *

><p>Amy sprinted down corridors, her heart racing, fear evident.<p>

"Rory!" she yelled. "Doctor!"

"What is it?" Rory looked up from his book, and the Doctor paused from his habitual tinkering. "What's wrong?"

But the Doctor already knew.

"What did she do?" he asked quietly. "Where is she?"

"Down the passageways, with Deorsa – _wait_." She stared at him accusingly. "You know?"

He inclined his head. "Yes."

She continued to gawk in disbelief. "But… _how_?"

"That thing has haunted us since I found Ondine. It used to reside within Deorsa, but began to want a different host after centuries of living inside one being. So it invaded her. Just to spite me."

"What is it?" she whispered.

"A psychic entity. A personality, if you like. It lay dormant within Deorsa until the Time War… at which point it showed itself to him, took control of Deorsa's mind and body. He's been fighting it ever since."

Rory was listening intently.

"Like schizophrenia?" he suggested curiously. The Doctor's mouth twisted in a wry grimace.

"That's one way of putting it, I suppose. It is called the Nightmare Child. It embodies all sin, all evil. It knows no goodness, feels no remorse. It is one of the most dangerous things I've ever come across, and the damned thing is running riot in my TARDIS."

"There are other things, aren't there?" Rory said gently. "The events you've never told us. The Nightmare Child was part of it, wasn't it?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes. It was. I thought I was rid of it… we all did. But clearly not."

Amy laid a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well. It happened."

"But we will find a way," she told him firmly. "We always do."

"For all our sakes, Amelia, I hope you're right," the Doctor said tiredly. He ran a hand through his hair. "Because I'm tired of it. All I want is peace."

This sent a streak of alarm through both Amy and Rory, who glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

Never had the Doctor ever asked for peace. He thrived on chaos and action, danger and excitement.

_This Nightmare Child's got him worried, _Amy thought anxiously._ I've never seen him like this._

"What will you do?" she enquired hesitantly, sensing his inner panic.

"Well, for starters –" He tossed his jacket on to the chair and rolled up his sleeves.

" – I'm going to pay my wife a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the wait, I hope this made up for it!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, lovelies!**

**I promise I will get a new chapter up soon, I know it's been a week, I'll try & be quicker. Thank you ever so much for your patience!**

**I have a question – if I wrote an Amy/Eleven fic, would any of you read it? Don't get me wrong, I adore Rory, but I ship Amy/Eleven to the nth degree :L**

**Thoughts?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here I am! With more! Hehe. I really hope I can update more often... but it's doubtful. Gah. **

**Only 4 people showed interest in an 11/Amy story. Nobody else ships 11/Amy? Really? D:**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - Yes, handcuffs ;)**

**BeatnikFreak - *bows* :P**

**MandaPanda89 - Yes, I is not happy about the movie at all...**

**Snowy702 - ahaha... you shall see...**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - one-shot, eh? Hmm...**

**kie1993 - now you can! :D**

**Ahsilaa - this chapter is longer, enjoy!**

**Tsukiko13 - I plan for some very amusing events to occur :P**

**Jo Brookes - Yes I ship Doctor/Deorsa too xD**

**padmay97 - okies!**

**MissCaityGrace - yippee :D**

**Now, on with the story... enjoy the end of this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>The Child smiled.<p>

"Don't you see, Aidan? I will never stop chasing you. We belong together. Just not as one. We're bound, you and I. Your father made sure of that."

The Doctor paused, hidden in the shadows. He crossed his arms and leant against the wall, listening.

"I was born part of you. Even now, I can feel your struggle to pull away. Don't. Not anymore. Give in. Become who you were born to be."

"Deorsa, don't."

The Doctor stepped into view, his expression sober.

"Ah, my delightful Doctor. Come to lecture me, have you?" the Child mocked.

"No. I come only to help. As I have always done." The Doctor took a step forward, his gaze calm.

"No, you seek to kill me. Is it any wonder you are thought of as a warrior, old man?" The Child moved towards him, graceful, measured. "You have slaughtered many, Theta. You are a contradiction. You aim to help, but all you do is hinder."

"That's enough," Deorsa said sharply. The Child ignored him, choosing to gaze at the Doctor.

"Time's running out, Time Lord. You can feel it as well as I. And you know the rhyme. You know how it goes."

An age-old song rippled through their minds then.

_Bang, bang, the Doctor's dead,_

_Bang, bang, the thief's own head._

_Bang, bang, the Time Lord sighs,_

_Bang, bang, it's all a lie. _

_Bang, bang, a man will fall,_

_Bang, bang, a man will call._

_Bang, bang, the Doctor dies, _

_Bang, bang, a baby cries. _

Deorsa paled.

"No…"

The Doctor's eyes shot to Deorsa. "What?"

Deorsa was so shocked that for seconds he was unable to speak.

"The rhyme…" he eventually whispered. "It's not over. Oh gods. We're not finished."

Alarm streaked through the younger Time Lord, and he stared at the Nightmare Child.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "What will happen? Tell me!"

"The plans are made. The time is set. All we can do is wait," it said calmly.

"That's not _good enough_!" the Doctor roared, and his fist slammed into the wall, leaning against it, breathing hard.

He jumped when the Child appeared beside him.

"It has to be."

Deorsa glared, and he seized it by the wrist.

"Stop playing. Start telling. _Now_."

With a strength that should have been impossible, the Child pulled away from him, and meandered down the passage.

"I can't, Deorsa. At least, not yet."

It vanished then, and Deorsa bellowed in rage.

"Get _back_ here!" he roared. "_Get back here_, you _filthy_ –"

"That's enough!" Rory shouted, coming into view, his usually gentle eyes blazing. "Both of you, for god's sake, _shut it_!"

Stunned, the Time Lords did exactly that.

"Right then. The Nightmare Child's running riot in the TARDIS, having taken over a three-month-pregnant woman's body. We've no idea where exactly it is. So, what's the plan?"

Deorsa ran a finger along his jaw, his eyes full of anxiety.

"Deorsa. What is it you know?"

He sighed. "I –"

A piercing scream broke his train of thought, and the Doctor's face whitened.

"Ondine."

The three men raced down towards the sound of yelling – and stopped in their tracks.

Ondine was kneeling, tears streaming down her face, her hands bloody.

Amy was slumped against the wall, her breathing slow, her skin ashen.

Scarlet was seeping from her abdomen.

Rory swore and fell to his knees, pushing her top up to reveal a horrific, gaping hole in her torso.

"I don't know what I did," Ondine sobbed. "I don't know what happened, I just –"

"Hush, love," the Doctor whispered, crouching and pulling her to him. "It's okay, it's okay."

He and Deorsa glanced at each other, feeling the other's horror.

_The Child… it literally ripped into Amy. With its bare hands_, Deorsa said, horrified.

_I know,_ the Doctor said grimly. _I know. _

"TARDIS, infirmary," Deorsa called, not wasting another second. A door opened, and he dashed in.

Rory had torn off his shirt and was pressing it against the wound.

"Amy, talk to me," he said quickly. "Open your eyes. I'm here, you're going to be fine."

"Stupid face," she muttered. Rory laughed despite his fears.

"That's why you love me," he smiled shakily.

Deorsa sped back in, and he unrolled a wad of bandage.

"Help me wrap this round her, quickly."

"I am a nurse," Rory pointed out. Deorsa's mouth twitched.

"Well, then, you'll know what you're doing. Get ready to lift her."

"If I lift her, it'll –"

"Fine. I'll do it."

In one swift movement, Deorsa had Amy in his arms and before Rory could protest he was walking as fast as he could into the medical bay.

Rory got to his feet, and he followed the Time Lord, the door shutting behind him.

Ondine was shaking in the Doctor's arms, her shock still spilling from her eyes.

"What did I do, Theta?" she whispered. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you, love," he murmured. "It was the Nightmare Child."

She swallowed. "I killed it. I remember that. I _know_ I did."

Pain filled his voice. "No. You didn't. It managed to survive."

She gasped, and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"No. No."

He said nothing, only kissed the top of her head, his thumb caressing her wet cheek.

"And it's inside me." Her voice was a broken thing, and his hearts tugged.

"Darling, I promise you –"

She suddenly pushed him away, and stumbled to her feet.

"It happened again. First you, now Amy. Who next? Rory? Aidan? Jack? River?"

"Ondine, it isn't your fault –"

"_Don't say that_!" she screamed. She held out her hands. "_Look at them_! _Look_! _My hands, mine_! Covered in _her_ blood! How can you kneel there and say I played no part in it? _How_?"

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and shining with grief, grief for her and for the madness within her.

"You were not conscious. You didn't know. How can you hold yourself accountable when it wasn't even your mind that controlled these actions?" he pleaded. He rose, and his gaze was forgiving, beseeching. "My love, please. It will be all right. Amy will live. It wasn't fatal."

She began to cry again.

"That's not the point," she wept, her eyes shimmering. "This thing will always be inside one of us. We cannot get rid of it, even if we kill ourselves. It endangers everyone we hold dear, even those who aren't nearby. Can't you see that?"

His hands reached out to hers, and, ignoring the blood, he took hold.

"Of course I do," he said softly. "Of course I do."

Her lip trembled. "Theta?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still pregnant, aren't I?"

A tiny smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"_Sans __doute_, my dear."

She laughed shakily, looking down at the floor.

"I'm dripping."

He chuckled softly. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

A few minutes later, and he was gently washing her hands with a flannel, the hot water soothing her.

For the second time, she spoke his name, and his green-gold eyes warmed.

"What is it, my love?"

"Why can't I feel you?" Her tone was forcedly calm, and he winced.

"There were… ah… complications."

Her eyes narrowed. "Theta…"

"All right, all right!" He let the flannel slide carelessly into the bloody water, and sighed. "We couldn't… discuss things without any ideas slipping through our bond and letting the Child know what we were doing. Deorsa remade the bond… only it was between him and I."

A stab of jealousy hit her.

But it was one he could not sense. Not now.

He saw the flicker of her eyes though, and he held her cheek with a long-fingered, warm hand.

"I'm not exactly liking the idea, either," he half-joked. A slight smile appeared on her ashen face, and gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

A sigh broke from her, and pleasure rolled through him as he kissed the mouth he hadn't kissed for weeks.

"Mm. You still taste as wonderful as before," he grinned. She lightly smacked his wrist, and he laughed.

"Well, then." He stood, and turned to the large bath behind him. "I think it's time for a bath, don't you?"

Her eyes glinted as he turned the taps, and a gush of water poured forth.

He lingered over the bottles of bubble bath, before glancing at her.

"Which is your favourite scent?"

Giving him a long, knowing look, she spoke.

"Vanilla."

That single word set fires blazing within him, and he fought for control as he selected the bottle and unscrewed the cap, letting the creamy liquid flow into the water –

Inwardly, he groaned.

_Dear gods, can't think about that. Quick, just put it back on the shelf, now. _

Ondine was watching him, amused.

"All right, sweetie?"

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine," he gabbled. She arched an eyebrow.

"If you say so, my love…"

Lazily, she hooked her thumb under one of his braces, and deftly pulled. It slid off his shoulder, and he shot her a sideways look.

"Oh, it's like _that_, is it?"

He spun and picked her up, making her giggle. His teeth nipped her shoulder, and her laughter increased.

"Stop it!" she cried. "You're _barbaric_!"

"Oh, _absolutely_," he growled, and crushed his lips to hers. "Mm, you're a delightful distraction, you really are."

She inhaled as his tongue flicked over her pulse-point.

"Don't…" she whispered. "Oh gods, Theta…"

Smirking, he let her gently down, grasping her waist as she swayed.

"Careful, sweetheart. You might faint."

"Bastard." Her voice was breathless, and silently she cursed as his eyes gleamed.

He did not speak, however, choosing to check the temperature of the bath.

"Perfect."

Deftly, he lifted the dress up and over her head, pausing to press a kiss to her collarbone.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the bath, and she smiled. He helped her in to the large, circular basin and she lay back against the edge, her hair floating like ribbons of fire in the water, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"You're beautiful."

She felt the water move as he slid in beside her, and she put up no resistance as he pulled her to sit between his legs. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, and he kissed her fingertips.

She settled against his hard, smooth chest, liking how his strong thighs kept her secure.

_How did he undress so fast?_

She barely had time to consider it before she felt water pour onto her head, making her shiver in delight.

His fingers began to massage her scalp, and she could feel the shampoo foaming as he spread it through her hair.

She made a moue of satisfaction, and he smiled.

"Just relax, darling. Let it all go."

She lay there, bathed in pleasure as he worked his fingers, and as the hot water poured over her, she inhaled.

His lips brushed her throat, and he felt her legs tighten, felt her whole body tense.

"Theta…"

His lips curved at the need in her voice.

"I'm right here, love. I'm not going _anywhere_." His hand cupped her breast, and she moaned as his thumb played with her nipple. "I'm not leaving until I know you have been utterly… completely… wholly… _ravished_."

He knew exactly what she liked, and he knew _exactly_ how to give it to her. His legs crossed over hers, keeping her locked to him, and she arched her back as his hand dipped below the water to explore her core. She gasped as he gently pinched her nub between finger and thumb, and she began to writhe, only for him to murmur, low, soft, commanding, his breath tickling her ear.

"No, love_. Stay still_."

"I… I can't," she pleaded.

"Yes, you can." His dark tone set her hearts thudding. "You can, and you will."

His thumb pressed that oh so sensitive bud, while his fingers searched within.

"Please…"

He raised a finger to his mouth, and licked it.

"_Oh, Ondine_. Oh, my love. You taste _delicious_."

She trembled at the roguish desire saturating his accent, and it was all she could do not to scream.

He caressed her curves, let his fingertips dance along her inner thigh.

"Hush, darling. Lie back. Let me help you."

She fell into a stupor of mindless desire as he teased her with whispers, words, well-positioned touches.

She was so deep in her trance that she barely noticed him lifting her and turning her around as he knelt.

But she noticed what happened next.

Her eyes flew open as he eased her downwards, and she gasped as she felt him inside her. She locked gazes with him, and she nearly melted at the intensity she saw.

His lips met hers, and he thrust.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know."

Her head fell back as passion overrode words, and he smiled devilishly.

His mouth found a nipple then.

His teeth closed upon it.

She keened, her fingers raking his shoulder blades as she fought for any semblance of control. His hair swept her collarbone, his tongue set fires in her soul, his body merged with hers in a fast, unshakeable rhythm.

A strangled cry tore itself from her throat as the electricity pulsed between the two of them, and she could feel a coil tightening, tighter and tighter, _oh gods, the heat_ –

She screamed, and the storm utterly consumed them.

He kissed her forehead, smiling.

"It… good," she mumbled, still dazed, the water lapping around her.

It was then that she realised, her mouth forming an 'o'.

He was still inside her.

And he was still very much aroused.

"Round two, my dear." His eyes glinted. "I promised you ravishment, and ravishment you shall have. We've missed _weeks_ of practise, we have no other option but to make up for it."

His mouth claimed hers, and she fell into ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was about time a lemon came along :D And the rhyme... mwahaha...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been far too long! I was ill - actually, I'm still ill as I type this - and an idea for a Thor fanfic popped into my head, and I just had to start it. Please forgive me!**

**You all LOVED that lemon, though... HUZZAH!**

**kie1993 - you're a sweetie :)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Well, I'll bet Eleven's pretty damn dirty when he wants to be, especially with River around ;)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - hehe :D**

**Snowy702 - oh, that's alright! Hell nah, I find the Nightmare Child kind of sexy too :P**

**MandaPanda89 - thankies! :)**

**Jo Brookes - Oh, Deorsa's spoilt by all these temptations ;)**

**MelodyWilliams - she may. Or she may not. We shall have to see :)**

**Tsukiko13 - yeah, Deorsa's feeling pretty mixed up right now... xD**

**MissCaityGrace - Definitely!**

**Scars101 - hahaha wow, breathe! Hehe, I'm glad :D**

**And here we go! Oh, and for those of you asking for a particular ship, you'll get a lil' bit of it now ;)**

* * *

><p>She sat up, watching him sleep. The warm sheets were tangled around his hips, and she flexed her toes, languid, content, pressing them into the soft mattress. His expression was peaceful, calm, and he seemed far younger – as all who slept did – free of troubles. His hair framed his angular face, and she longed to touch his cheek, to feel his skin.<p>

It was a longing that warred with another, one that simply wished to watch him rest. After all, she had not gazed upon his face in what seemed a millennium, a long time even for a species such as she. And neither had he slept. She knew that well enough, from the now-faded shadows under his eyes to the hollowness of his features. But he looked rested now. Calm. False sunlight streamed through windows, and illuminated the faint hairs upon his chest, the slight definition of his torso and his forearms which hid the true level of his strength.

He looked, Ondine thought wryly, like a god.

It suddenly occurred to her how peaceful it all was. No distractions, no immediate danger, no dying friends. Just she and her Mate, resting in their bed.

It made her mouth curve up, and she twirled a lock of her hair round her finger aimlessly.

"Stop staring at me."

Her smile grew at his soft, grumpy tone.

"Stop staring at me Ondine, I'm trying to sleep."

Her smile a full-blown smirk now, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"Hello, my love," she whispered. "Did you miss me?"

His hand moved from where it had lain, and a gasp emitted from her as his thumb lazily traced circles around her nipple.

His tone was utterly wicked.

"I think you'll find it was _you_ who missed _me_."

His eyes opened, and he grinned.

"Beautiful." His accent was low, still clinging to a remnant of sleep, and it sent sensations through her soul.

His hands gripped her hips, and he settled her over him.

"So, my darling. What would you like to do?"

Her eyes glowed with all the utterly unmentionable things she wanted to do to him, and he laughed softly.

His finger traced a line from her breasts to her navel, and she inhaled, her thighs clenching. His eyes glittered.

"Amy is stable, by the way," he said, almost casually. "She'll be able to see us later."

"She'll be okay?" Ondine couldn't hide the relief that consumed her then.

"It'll take her time to heal, but yes, she will be fine," he reassured her. His warm gaze soothed her, told her what his mouth did not: _it wasn't your fault. _

She stroked his cheek, and he turned his head to press a kiss to her palm.

"It could resurface any second," she warned him. His eyes smouldered.

"Then we make the most of now."

He pulled her down, and, giggling, she let her worries dissipate.

* * *

><p>Deorsa was waiting for them in the kitchen.<p>

"Rassilon, you look _awful_," the Doctor commented.

"Yes, well, trying to save someone's life while _simultaneously being aroused to death_ does affect your state of health somewhat."

The Doctor and Ondine blushed deep crimson, their jaws dropping, and Deorsa's eyes glowed.

"Which reminds me."

He got up from his seat, marched over to the Doctor, and kissed him, long, hard.

The younger Time Lord was so shocked he couldn't even pull back. He simply let the older man kiss him senseless, Deorsa's hands grasping his waist, fingers pressing into his skin as if his life depended on it.

_Burning, hot, needy, oh yes, please, please - _

It wasn't until Ondine coughed that Deorsa stopped.

He broke away, gasping, his expression wild-eyed.

"Better?" Ondine asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Much," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. He ran a hand through his hair, and groaned. "Good gods, if I'd realised what switching the bond would do…"

"Well, I did tell you to stop," the Doctor said, uncomfortable. Deorsa's lips quirked.

"True. I do hope this isn't going to happen every time you two decide to make use of that bed of yours, or that shower. And, oh – please, _please_, next time you use handcuffs, have the courtesy to warn me." He grimaced. "I don't know if I can stand the screaming without prior indication of your intentions."

By now, the Doctor and Ondine's faces were scarlet, and they were speechless with mortification.

"Of course…" Deorsa's expression turned wicked. "Were you to ask me to join you… I might mind the screams a little less."

The Doctor swallowed as Ondine's eyes grew very large, and Deorsa chuckled.

"Ah, you two, you're so easy to embarrass. I'm not even really trying."

He ran a finger down the Doctor's cheek, and smiled crookedly.

"I'm going for a shower… the invitation's there."

He strolled off, and Ondine and her Mate glanced at each other.

"Your cheeks could fry eggs," she said.

"Likewise." He coughed. "Breakfast?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds passed, and the door opened to reveal Rory's gaunt but relieved face.<p>

"How is she?" Ondine asked.

"She's sleeping right now," he answered quietly. "I'd let you in, but I really don't want to disturb her."

The two Time Lords nodded.

"Understandable," the Doctor murmured. Ondine bit her lip.

"I… Rory, I –"

"I don't blame you, Ondine," Rory said softly. "It wasn't you. Any fool could see that."

Relief washed over her, and the human smiled.

"Stop stressing, okay? It happened. Stuff _always_ happens when _he's_ around." He jerked his thumb at the Doctor, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that this is my fault?"

"It's always your fault," Rory said jokingly, a twinkle in his eye. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Call us if you need anything," Ondine said.

"Will do."

The door eased to a close, and the Doctor's eyes shut.

Ondine frowned. "Darling?"

"Theta, it isn't your fault."

Deorsa had appeared beside Ondine, his expression concerned.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong," he continued. "You have to live your life, not spend it dwelling on the past."

"That's what you do," the Doctor said bitterly. "You live. You didn't destroy your home planet. You were saved!"

Deorsa rolled his eyes.

The sharp slap to his cheek made the Doctor yell, his eyes flying open.

"Wake up," Deorsa said harshly, flexing his fingers. "Stop brooding."

"If I might cut in," came a calm, amused tone. "He's always been a broody one, Aidan, can't you tell?"

"Go fuck yourself," came the steady yet brusque reply. The Child lifted an eyebrow.

"Charming."

It disappeared, and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Amy. Rory. It'll - "

"The TARDIS has hidden their rooms from the Child," Deorsa soothed him. "They'll stay safe."

Worry still filtered through the Doctor's mind, and Deorsa cupped his cheek.

"Breathe."

The Doctor's eyes still flickered with anxiety. Deorsa sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, mo chara?"

The Doctor surprised him by replying in Irish then.

"Stay with me."

Deorsa's eyes softened.

"Of course."

"God knows, you're all I have right now," the Doctor muttered.

The elder Time Lord studied his expression, and then gently touched his lips to the younger's forehead.

"Be strong, Theta. She needs you to be. _I_ need you to be."

The Doctor's smile was bitter then.

"It's all I've ever been, Aidan. Even when I was dying, I was strong. I had to be, for them. Their fragile mortal hearts could not take the grief of a Gallifreyan."

"They've never seen you cry."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not often, and even then it was restrained from complete despair."

He began to walk down the corridor then, and Deorsa followed him, keeping pace.

"You've kept decades of sorrow locked up."

"Deorsa, please. I can't. Not now." His voice broke, and Deorsa's hearts twisted.

He spoke something then that made the Doctor freeze, and turn to look at him.

"How?" the Doctor whispered.

"Please, Theta." Deorsa's eyes were sorrowful. "Don't. Just don't."

"You know my name," the younger said softly. "You spoke it. How?"

"Our bond," Deorsa explained ruefully. "I know everything, mo chara. Just as you know everything about me. We have no secrets now."

A tear slipped down the Doctor's cheek.

"Does Ondine know?"

Deorsa shook his head. "No."

"Will she?"

"Only if you wish it."

"I can't," the Doctor sobbed. "I can't do that to her."

"I'm not asking you to."

"_Then what_?" he half-screamed. "What happens now? Everything is crumbling, _everything_! You _bastard_!"

"I had no choice. Understand it will happen. There's no stopping it, not now. Unless you do it. Unless you –"

"No." He was trembling now, on his knees. "Don't ask that of me. Please. I can't. I can't. It's too dangerous. I won't risk it!"

"If you do not… well, you've seen inside my head. You know the consequences." Deorsa knelt, took the Doctor's face in his hands. "I can do it. I have the skill –"

"_No_!" the Doctor roared, horrified. "_I won't_!"

Instinctively, Deorsa pulled him into his arms, his lips pressed to his head.

"Do you think I like it any more than you?" he said, almost angrily, blinking back tears. "I hate knowing. I hate it. But I do, and I have to deal with it."

"It's not fair to her," the Doctor hissed. "After all she's been through, and there's still this to come."

Deorsa sighed.

"If you wanted… if you chose to do it… you could not tell her."

That cold truth hit the Doctor like a hail of icy bullets.

"I…"

"If you told her, the Child would know, and it'd run. Until the baby was born."

The Doctor was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: mo chara = my friend**

**So, a little bit of Doctor/Deorsa there for ya :P And Ondine's in trouble, mwahaha... **

**Till next time!**

**Lightning xoxo**

**PS: If you want to check out my Thor fanfic, Cold Fire, please do! It's Loki/OC. Enjoy!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, hello! Yeah, you can shoot me, I'm terrible. My personal life is in turmoil right now, so I'm sorry for the lateness of this update. Life just hit me hard. But hey, it's the Christmas Special in 6 days! :D**

**Simpa007 - thank you! I'm so happy you love it!**

**kie1993 - aha, you will see, don't worry...**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - hahahaha I thought you'd like it ;)**

**Ahsilaa - aww thankies my dear!**

**Snowy702 - *hugs***

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - hehe I aim to please :P**

**MandaPanda89 - oh, if Jack was involved... ;)**

**Tsukiko13 - I feel much better now, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Jo Brookes - You'll see, you'll see...**

**Scars101 - hehe. Surprise is my forte ;)**

**CaptainAce - hello! Oh, bless you, sweetie! Here's an update for you!**

**All aboard? Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Then it can't happen." His voice was quiet, but his resolve was clear. "I could never betray her in that way, Aidan, you must understand that."<p>

Unhappiness clouded Deorsa's expression, and the Doctor bit his lip.

"You're asking me to do an abhorrent thing, Aidan. To abort my own child… without my wife's knowledge or consent? How _could_ I? Could _you_?"

"If it threatened her life… I would," Deorsa answered softly. "I would do anything to ensure Ondine's survival, Doctor. Even if that meant receiving her hatred for eternity, I would do it."

The Doctor groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know what to do, Aidan."

The older Time Lord grasped his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know."

The Doctor stood, and his eyes hardened.

"The loss of my Mate versus the loss of everything."

"Theta, you don't know that we'd lose everything –"

"And you're willing to risk that, are you?" His voice was ice-cold, and he took a step back. "You know what happened before. I lost everything. You lost everything. Until we both found her."

"That is a completely different scenario to what will happen now! That will not happen!" Deorsa cried, throwing his hands wide. "It won't and you know it!"

The Doctor froze, and his eyes widened.

"Oh. _Oh_. Of _course_…"

"What?"

"You've been in my future. You know. Don't you?" His gaze was accusatory, and Deorsa sighed.

"It could all change. What is it you're so fond of saying? 'Time can be rewritten.' Well, there you have it."

"That is my _child_ you are talking about!" the Doctor seethed. "My own flesh and blood!"

"I am perfectly aware of that fact," Deorsa said softly. "I know it well."

"Then _help me_!" the younger roared. "What do I do?"

"I cannot aid you. This is your own decision, Theta. Think it through," Deorsa murmured, his eyes gentle. "I am not pushing you in any direction. I have no say in the matter. It's entirely your choice."

The Doctor began to pace, restless. He ran a hand through his hair, and his green-gold eyes were fighting for calm, for reason.

"I have faced worse and lived." His voice was quiet. "I am not about to give up the ghost now."

He raised his head, and his gaze locked with Deorsa's.

"The child lives. There will be no abortion."

Deorsa inclined his head.

"Very well."

The Doctor couldn't help it; his eyebrow rose.

"That is it? No fight? No argument?"

"I said it was your choice. I keep my word, Doctor." He was calm, even. "Now we face whatever comes for us."

He held out his hand. "Ready?"

The Doctor took it, and nodded, though foreboding crept into his mind.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Ondine awoke, shaking. It was dark, and she spoke, more than a little panicked.<p>

"Hello?"

Lights flickered immediately, and the warmth of the TARDIS surrounded her.

"Thank you," she murmured, staring around. It was a deserted corridor, and Ondine slowly got to her feet.

"What happened?" she asked aloud.

The sentient ship reassured her that no injuries nor deaths had occurred, and Ondine nearly cried out of sheer relief.

"And Amy? Is she hidden? Is she all right?"

"She's fine, a ghrá," came a soothing, familiar baritone. "Healing, as she should be."

Ondine threw herself into Deorsa's arms, and he held her, kissing her hair, whispering reassurance.

"Everything's fine," he said gently. "We're all as we were."

"I hate this, I _hate_ it!" Desperation bubbled within her, and Deorsa pulled back to take her face in his hands.

"I know, I know. But it will get better, I promise you."

"Do you know what it wants? With my baby?" Her words quavered – a sound that went straight to his soul.

Deorsa closed his eyes, pained.

When he spoke again, Ondine's hearts twisted.

"I cannot deny that I do."

She took a deep breath, and her voice was only marginally shaken.

"But you can't tell me."

"No, I cannot."

She could see then how much it hurt him to say such a thing, and she touched his arm.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, suddenly gazing at her with an intensity she had not seen for months.

"Aidan, what's wrong?" she asked, alarm bells ringing. "What has happened?"

He smiled sadly. "I wish I could tell you. I honestly do. But I can't. Not yet."

Her hand cupped his cheek, roughened with slight stubble, and her thumb stroked his skin.

"I believe you," she said tenderly. "I always do."

He clasped her hand, and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Be safe, a ghrá."

His hand touched her belly, and an ancient sorrow filled his gaze.

"You remember when I said I was on my thirteenth regeneration?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to find the reason for his question.

"Of course I do. Aidan, what –"

"That was a lie. Technically, _technically_, I'm on my fifth." A wistful look appeared. "You'd have loved my first incarnation."

"Aidan, you're over a thousand years old. Maybe even over two thousand. You can't possibly be –"

"A technicality," he said thoughtfully. "You'll understand, one day."

"One day? Understand what? _What_, Aidan? _What_?"

A quiet laugh broke from his lips then, and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah, darling. You'll know. You'll know."

He glanced at her frightened, uneasy face, and he kissed her forehead.

"Come. Theta will be wondering where we are."

He took her hand, at once playful, and Ondine let him lead her, her mind still reeling over his confession.

_How can he be old, yet only have four regenerations under his belt? How? How is that even possible?_

The questions just kept coming, and she was so distracted she did not even notice when Deorsa came to a halt and a familiar voice drifted through her ears.

"Ondine? Love? Ondine?"

A hand touched her cheek, and she jolted back into reality.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The Doctor was staring at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. She smiled, but it didn't ease the concern in her Mate's eyes.

"Right. Well. I was just about to make some food, if you want any…?"

Seeing a way out of her corner, she seized it.

"Sounds good. As long as it isn't fish custard." She grinned and stuck out her tongue as she passed him.

Predictably, her jibe distracted him, and he whirled.

She ran down the corridors, screaming with laughter as he chased her.

"Get back here, Ondine! I'll have you know fish custard is considered positively _gourmet_ in some galaxies!"

"Oh yeah? Which ones? The ones in your mind, no doubt!" she shouted, her voice fading as she sprinted further and further away.

"Why, you _little_ –"

Deorsa chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah, you two," he murmured. "Never change."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, more mystery surrounds our Aidan :P Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SHOOT ME! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I really really am. I'll try not to leave it so long again.**

**What did you all think of the Christmas Special? Who loved the ending? xD**

**Also... where did all my lovely reviewers go? I miss you! :(  
><strong>

**kie1993 - hehe good :)**

**MandaPanda89 - It's going a little better now, thanks... yeah... **

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Thank you babe! *hugs* Some bits are sorted out... others not. But they will be :)**

**californiablonde - It's fine, don't worry! Mwahahaha... maybe, maybe not...**

* * *

><p>Deorsa continued to watch over Amy for the next few days, administering his considerable medical knowledge, with Rory aiding him, while the Doctor sat beside her, smiling and laughing as he kept her from the edge of boredom. Ondine, out of her own volition, chose not to see Amy in person, frightened of hurting her again – despite both her Mate's and Rory's vehement denial that such a thing would occur. Instead, she joined the conversation from another room, via a screen link, whenever she could.<p>

Amy was as kind as Rory had been, and didn't believe for a second that Ondine was responsible. She waved away all the Time Lord's apologies, and only smiled gently.

"It wasn't your fault, Ondine. No – no buts. No saying sorry. Quit it. Otherwise I'll seriously consider changing my mind." She was teasing, but Ondine sensed a seriousness behind it, and from then on she never expressed regret, not once.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked Deorsa, as she watched him prepare to leave Amy for the night.

He glanced at the screen, and his lips curved.

"Coffee. Coffee would be good."

"Cream, no sugar," Ondine said, eyes twinkling. He laughed.

"You know me too well."

"Too right I do." Her gaze softened from amused to warm as she looked at the human resting in the bed, and she smiled. "Night, Amy. Sleep well."

"You too," Amy replied, and Ondine killed the screen, getting up to fix coffee.

She stirred in the cream as the man himself entered the kitchen, and he inhaled.

"That smells divine."

"All yours." She put the spoon down and handed him the cup. "You should get some rest. You've been up for seven days straight."

He laughed. "You're turning into a human, Dina. I don't need to sleep often, you know that."

Her hearts flipped as he spoke his favourite nickname for her, but she grinned at him.

"Can't help it. My closest friends are human, and my Mate is borderline Earthling, the madman."

Deorsa's eyes twinkled. "I won't deny that."

Ondine opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of ice-cold white wine, pouring a glass. She sipped it, and sighed, smiling.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Much. Where's that miscreant known as my husband?"

"Probably doing what he calls fixing and you and I call destroying," Deorsa replied dryly.

"Amen to that," she said, raising her glass, before drinking a little more.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes gentle. "You're almost three months gone; I wondered if you knew."

She smiled tiredly. "Only three? Great. Seven months more of this thing stuck inside me."

Deorsa knew she meant the Nightmare Child, and he frowned.

"We will find a way, Ondine. We will get your baby out, I promise you. Alive and kicking."

"I'll hold you to that." She set the glass down. "I know why the Child's in me. It wants my baby for something. I'm not stupid, Aidan."

"Far from it," he assured him with a wry quirk of his mouth.

"As for what, I don't know." She grimaced, displeased. "But I will know. Soon."

She sighed, and bit her lip. "I know you've been in my future, Aidan. I know you probably know."

His voice became stern. "Ondine…"

"I'm not asking." Her voice cooled. "I'm well aware of the dangers of foreknowledge."

"Then why bring that up?"

Frustration swelled. "I don't know, alright?"

"Hey! Hey." He put his coffee down and walked over to her. He placed his palm on her cheek. "Breathe, love." He smiled tenderly. "The last thing we need is for you to lose it."

His other hand brushed her stomach. "The psychic link should form soon."

Sadness streaked through her. "No. It won't."

He cocked his head. "Dina, what –"

"Not to me, it won't."

His eyes widened as her meaning sunk in.

"Ondine, you can't possibly –"

"It's too late! It's done." Tears welled in her eyes. "It's done."

"You can't –"

"I will not let the Nightmare Child form a link of its own!" she shouted, fury blazing. "I will not let it corrupt my baby. And if that means I have to cut off my own bond to my own child, then so be it."

Hot tears spilled then, and Deorsa crushed her to his chest as she sobbed.

"My darling, my darling," he murmured, pressing his mouth to her hair. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Pain wracked his hearts as he held her fragile frame.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed shakily. "I haven't told Theta this. I don't know if I can."

"You must." He pulled back to look at her. "You must, Ondine. He deserves to know."

"Deserve to know what?"

Ondine winced as the Doctor leaned in the doorway, arms crossed.

Deorsa let go of her, and she moved away.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Theta… I…" She swallowed. Fuck it. "I cut off my psychic bond to our child."

His eyes widened, and he took a step forward.

"You _what_?"

"I _had_ to!" she cried angrily. "If the Nightmare Child ties itself to our baby –"

Despair flooded his face. "Ondine…"

"I'm sorry!" she said desperately. "But I had to! You must understand that!"

Anger flickered. "You could have told me. How long ago?"

"Three days," she whispered.

His jaw tensed.

Deorsa, sensing a storm, intervened.

_Theta, she's pregnant. For god's sake, do not yell at her. The last thing either of you want is another miscarriage. _

The Doctor, hearing him, closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was soft, beseeching. Guilt trickled through her.

"Because I was scared, alright? I didn't know how you'd take it." She was quiet, ashamed. He moved towards her and gently he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Darling, I would never hurt you. Ever." He kissed her forehead. "I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner or talk it through with me."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close.

"I love you," he whispered. She closed her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Deorsa pushed open the door, and stepped inside.<p>

He was greeted with a familiar hum, and he laughed softly, stroking the wall.

"Hello, love."

He made his way to the console, and leant against it, sighing.

He hadn't been here in weeks.

"I missed you," he murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away."

The TARDIS soothed him; she understood.

He'd been given rooms on the Doctor's TARDIS… but somehow it wasn't the same. It wasn't his home, it wasn't where he felt most comfortable.

But here, however…

He smiled.

_It's good to be back. _

The telephone suddenly rang, startling him. His brow furrowed.

"What…?"

He picked it up, and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

A woman laughed softly.

_"It's coming."_

The line went dead.

A thread of alarm wound itself around his hearts, and he glanced at the doors.

He suddenly sprinted for them.

"_Doctor_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahaha... and off we go!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry for the wait. Not only has my personal life been in absolute bat-shit turmoil, the amount of schoolwork seems to have doubled – and I've hit a spot of writer's block with this story. I promise you I will continue this as soon as I can, I'm just sorry I've kept you all waiting this long.**

**I'll try and update it in the next few days, but that's not a sworn oath...**

**Again, really sorry, peeps. Please don't shoot me!**

**Lightning xoxo**


End file.
